


You are something, Burr x Reader Modern AU

by Sk3tchb00k



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tchb00k/pseuds/Sk3tchb00k
Summary: You are best friends with Thomas Jefferson, and you basically live with him. He invites you to a special dinner with his friends and political rivals. He introduces you to a wonderful man, but you never catch his name. This is how your story goes! (This is my first work so please tell me if it’s bad)





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! I’m Sk3tchb00k and I’m new on this! I have a Pinterest _Familton and I love Hamilton. This is my first work ever so tell me if it’s good or bad :)

Introduction:  
Y/N Your Name  
L/N Last Name  
F/C Favorite Color  
F/N Friend Name  
C/N Crush Name  
F/F Favorite Food  
P/N Parents Name  
H/C Hair Color  
E/C Eye Color  
H/L Hair Length  
S/F/C Second Favorite Color  
R/N Random Name  
F/S Favorite Song  
F/M Favorite Movie

I’ll add more if I need to


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Y/N P.O.V.//2nd P.O.V.

You raced to your car, frantically scrambling with your keys. You were late to a job interview at a retail store. You knew it wasn’t a great job, but it would have to do for now. “Shoot, I’m so late.” You mumbled, starting the engine of your F/C car. You sped off into the busy streets to get to your hopefully new job. 

*timeskip about 10 minutes*  
You rushed inside the office. “Hello ma’am, may I help you?” A woman sitting behind the secretary’s desk asked you. She was short with long braided blond hair. A rosy blush coated her cheeks making her look almost creepy, with her thick caterpillar-like eyelashes. “Umm yes, I have an interview. I’m a bit late...” you said, feeling embarrassed. “Ah, okay hon. Go to the left hall and turn right towards office 7.” She smiled sweetly. “Thanks,” you said quickly, before rushing off towards the left hall. Soon enough you were at Room 7. You straightened your S/F/C dress and attempted to fix your snarled, H/C hair. Then you hesitantly knocked on the door. “Come in,” said a rough voice from the other side. You opened the door, revealing a pudgy man with a balding head, only a few gray hairs stuck out from the side. He had a thick brown mustache covering his upper lip, and a scruffy beard. “Ahh, you must be Y/N L/N” he said. “Y-yes sir. That’s me.” You smiled nervously. “Take a seat” he grumbled, gesturing to the metal chair in front of his desk. You sat down, straightening your dress. “So, before we begin would you like a drink?” He asked, waving his hand absently at his liquor cabinet. “No thank you,” you said. You didn’t like to drink too often. Only for celebrations would you take a few drinks. “Okay,” he said, shuffling through a folder full of papers. “Why would you like to work for us?” He asked. “Oh, well, I have good experience with handling with people. I used to work at Starbucks as a barista, and at Red Robin as a waitress.” You smiled. “Okay.” He simply muttered. “Why did you leave your last job?” He asked. You began to fidget nervously, you didn’t ‘leave’, you were fired. “I-it wasn’t a great job for me. I wasn’t exactly... enjoying it at all.” “Hmm, it says here you were fired. Is that true?” He glared slightly, seeming to stare into your soul. “Y-yes sir...” you felt ashamed. “You may leave.” He said, leaning back in his chair. You sighed and walked out of the office. ‘Great... Thomas will surely make fun of me now’ you thought. “You know Thomas? Thomas Jefferson?” A voice said to you. You turned and saw the source, but when you did... you gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Chapter 1 let me know how I did! I love y’all❤️


	3. A/N

Hey everyone! Sorry I can’t post too regularly, I’m in Vegas for a volleyball tournament. I promise to have a chapter out tomorrow for y’all❤️. Anyways, my team is doing well and today is our last day here. Also in Vegas they have Szechuan sauce at the McDonald’s! Like whoa. Love ya!!


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically you meet the Burr-ito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back from Vegas!! I miss it already, I dislike my state :( Anyways here’s the chapter you’ve waited for! Love y’all and thanks so much for reading

Y/N P.O.V 2nd P.O.V Warnings: Homophobia; fighting; mentions of cinnamon buns You gasped. This man was drop dead gorgeous. He wore a black shirt, ripped jeans, and black sneakers. His dark hazel orbs stared into your E/C ones. Gosh, he was beautiful. You realized you were probably staring, so you answered his question. “Oh, umm yeah. You do too?” You asked. “Yep! We are good work friends,” he said, smiling. “Ah, okay. I’m his best friend, Y/N, Y/N L/N.” You smiled, holding your hand out for him to shake. “A-“ his phone suddenly rang. He mumbled something and answered it. “Huh? Yes, yes I’m him... oh. I’ll be there immediately!” He hung up, “sorry, I have to leave. Nice meeting you.” He dashed off, leaving you hanging. “Oh...” you were kind of disappointed, but it was fine. Then you got a text from Thomas: ‘Hey, dinner tonight. Dress nice. Political dinner.’ You sighed, knowing that dinner would lead to some kind of argument, since Thomas was super cocky and egotistical. You texted back: ‘K. Is Jemmy coming?’ Jemmy was Thomas’ boyfriend for 1 year. You were surprised that they were together, since Thomas was a loudmouth hairy kiwi, and Jemmy was a sweet cinnamon bun who was always sick. Still, they loved each other and that’s all that mattered. He responded quickly: ‘Yeah, btw he is sick so can you pick up some cough drops and/or cough medicine?’ You smiled, Jemmy was too nice and you couldn’t say no to this. (Get yo mind outta da gutter) ‘Sure thing bud, I gotcha covered.’ You got in the car and went to the nearest CVS (or Walgreens or wherever you go) to get the meds. When you walked in you saw a creepy guy with dark hair that looked greasy stare at you. You quickly grabbed the meds and went to pay. He stopped you just before you left the aisle. “Hey, you look purrty...” he grinned. “Uh no thanks. I’m going to my friend’s house for a dinner, so I must go.” You pushed him aside but he grabbed your wrist. “Jefferson’s?” He hissed. “Yes actually, will I be seeing you there?” You asked, praying you wouldn’t. “No, I won’t go to that fag’s house,” he laughed. (I hate the term and I don’t think of anyone as that, it’s only for the story.) You glared, then judo flipped him over your shoulder and knocked the wind out of him. You ran to the register, paid/payed (which is it??) and went to the car. You drove home, to Thomas’ house.


	5. A/N... again

SO basically I found out my brother is getting a gf... lol. I can tease him now, but mainly I'm laughing at how different I am than him. He is off going out with his friends and girls and being cool. And I'm... posting founding father fanfiction online! #goals


	6. Not an Update

So I have an update schedule for y’all:

Tuesdays or Wednesdays I will publish something or maybe both days if I want.  
Also Sundays I will update for sure.  
That sums up to: Tues or Wed will be update(s) and Sunday. Not Monday Thursday or Friday. Maybe Saturday if you’re lucky.  
But I will update tomorrow because you deserve it  
K byeeee Love ya ❤️


	7. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy I’m dying on the inside because it’s 5am and I’m writing a chapter for y’all... so you’re welcome! Honestly though I love all of you that read this, also I’m going to make 2 more books of Alexander Hamilton x Reader. I have the draft of those already, but I will launch them when this book gets more popular and longer. Kk love ya

Chapter 3  
Y/N P.O.V. 2nd P.O.V.

You pulled up in Thomas’ driveway and quickly got out of the car. You slammed the door and ran to the front gate. Thomas had a HUGE estate, with a 2 acre backyard, a huge pool, a mansion with 15 rooms, basically all the good stuff. You opened the front door, revealing Thomas and Jemmy kissing. “EWWWW PDA!” You shouted in a fit of giggles. They pulled away, startled. “Oh F off Y/N” Thomas rolled his eyes. Jemmy coughed awkwardly, you threw him the medicine bottle. “Thanks Y/N,” he smiled sweetly. “No problemo Jemmy. Anyways, now that you’re done eating each other’s faces off, do you need help preparing the dinner and stuff?” You asked. Thomas muttered something like ‘jealous’ quietly, but he quickly smiled, “Nope, my maids prepared the dinner and we have everything else ready, but you need to change.” He smirked. You put a hand over your heart (or if you’re like me who doesn’t have a heart: the open cavity where your heart should be) and gasped, “rude!” Jemmy giggled, “sorry Y/N but Tommy is right, so you better change.” “Oof,” you said, walking up to your room. Since Thomas had a mansion he let you stay in your own room. Yeah you had an apartment, but Thomas was scared when you stayed there alone since it was in a dodgy neighborhood. You went straight to your closet and opened it. All your dressss were hung neatly, perfectly displayed. You grabbed 2, one long flowing one that was S/F/C and one that was knee length and F/C. When you pulled those out a dress in the closet was revealed. It went down to ankle length, was F/C, had a beautiful halter style, and was covered in magenta patterns (you choose the pattern, it could literally be whatever you want, like flowers, hearts, turtles idk). It was PERFECT! You tossed the other dresses away and tried this one on. It fit perfectly, capturing all your beauty. You heard the door bell ring, and knew it was time (pretend you already did your hair and makeup, I’m lazy and it’s 6 am now). You exited your room and descended down the stairs. Thomas made an ‘O’ shape with his mouth. Then a familiar voice said, “goddamn…”


	8. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! I’m finally updating my story cuz it’s Sunday. Also have you listened to First Burn?!? The new Hamildrop!!! It’s soooo amazing and it’s my favorite song. Lin has outdone himself. Now on to my writing ❤️

Same P.O.Vs like usual. I’ll tell you if it’s different.  
Then a familiar voice said, “goddamn.”  
You turned and saw the man you’d met at the office building today. “Oh hi,” You smiled, suppressing the slight blush that threatened to dust your cheeks a rosy color. He smiled, “pleasure to see you again,” he said sweetly, then kissed your hand. “Gosh bro, it’s 2018 no need to time travel to the 1700’s,” you laughed. Thomas smirked, seeming to see through your failing attempts of hiding that blush. Honestly, why were you blushing? You’d just met this man, you didn’t know his name, yet he was so... enchanting. “You know Y/N?” Jemmy asked, being the pure bean and not seeing Thomas’ smirking. “Yeah, we met today in the office,” the man said. “Oh okay,” Jemmy smiled. “Oh I’m Aar-“ he began, but the doorbell rang, cutting him off. Thomas went to answer it, and once he did you could hear his sneer. (Look I’m rhyming, Dr. Seuss would be proud!) “Hello, Hamilton.” Thomas’ short words cut through the tension. “Jefferson.” A voice said, seeming to be tense. “I’ve come to discuss my debt plan with you? As you know,” the man said.  
||SWITCH TO 1st P.O.V idk why but I am||  
I then realized why Thomas wanted me here, he knew no one would dare mouth off with me there. “Come in,” Thomas said, stepping aside. He revealed a short man whering a green vest over a cream colored shirt. He had dark brown hair that fell to his shoulders and glasses that perfectly complimented his jaw line. Damnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. I felt my cheeks get hot, so I quickly smothered it by looking away. I could feel Thomas’ disgusted stare on me. “Hello beautiful, who’re you?” He smiled, causing me to get slightly redder. “Y/N, Y/N L/N, and you?” I introduced myself, smiling sweetly. “Alexander Hamilton. My name is Alexander Hamilton, and there’s a million things I haven’t done, but just you wait, just you wait.” He said, slight cockiness to his voice which made me giggle. Jemmy coughed awkwardly, pulling us out of our conversation. “Shall we..?” He asked, glaring at me a bit. “Sure, just give me a second with Mr. Hamilton here,” I said. “Call me Alex or Alexander, Y/N.” He said, making me feel warm inside. (Crap this is turning into Alexander x Reader) “So, Thomas only has me here because he thinks you won’t argue with him if I’m here because I’m a lady and whatnot. Don’t be afraid to mouth off in front of me, I’ve known Thomas forever so I know he can be a jerk face.” I explained Thomas’ scheme. “Don’t worry love, I’ll still be slightly more civilized than normal,” he said, but then he added, “just for you.” My brain exploded in my head. My heart raced, then he kissed my cheeks and nose. I saw the man I’d met earlier exit the dining room, Alexander, Y/N, they’re expecting you. “Okay,” Alexander went first. “What about you?” I asked, earning a scowl from him. “Thomas says, ‘since I’m not in the political cabinet, this isn’t my place.” “Then why’d he invite you?” I asked, offended by Thomas’ rudeness. “For the party after or whatever. Anyways, don’t fret honey, smiling is your color.” He complimented, making me feel a strange lightness inside me. “Also, beware of Alexander, he will get what he wants, no matter the cost.” He warned me before heading out.  
What the hell does he mean by that?


	9. Chapter 5

Normal P.O.V except it's 2nd again not 1st idk why but I changed last chapter so here!

You shook off what the man had said, still realizing you had no idea what his name was. You walked into the dining room where Thomas had made his signature dish of... Mac and Cheese! You loved/hated mac and cheese so you were happy/annoyed that he'd made it. Alexander fidgeted with his fork, looking reluctant to taste the cheesy dish. Still he plunged his fork into the noodle goop and took a bite. His face scrunched up, but he still swallowed. Gosh, he made eating mac and cheese look like some ancient torture form. You smothered a giggle when he made a face at you. Thomas sent you a deadly look which immediately meant ‘stop flirting with my enemy’. Jemmy cleared his throat, “Alexander, please state why we should pass your debt plan through.” “Well, it is a national debt plan which will unify our nation with a bank that send funds to those in need. Also it will keep our system equal, even though it may be set in Virginia or New York, we could still fund California or Arkansas.” He rambled on, listing good points and reasons. You smiled at his knowledge, feeling that light feeling inside you again. “But that will cause taxes to be higher! You just want to give the banks money from the people!” Thomas cut in. “You a**hole! What don’t you understand? Is your brain trying to comprehend the genius of my ideas?” Alexander shot back, scowling. “Hey watch your mouth! There’s a lady here,” Thomas pointed out, smirking. 1st POV because I’m tired. “Keep talking Alexander, the lady doesn’t give a crap if you cuss someone out.” I smiled, causing Alexander to give me a triumphant grin. Thomas turned red and huffed, “you’re supposed to help me out Y/N...” he grumbled. I shot him the death glare, which made the color drain from his face. “Let’s continue...” Jemmy said, shifting nervously. //Timeskip\\\ The dinner was over and in the end Thomas and Jemmy got the capital system in agreement of passing Alexander’s debt plan. Alexander and I left together to go for a walk. We went to a beautiful moonlit park, a lake shimmering with the moonbeams light. It was very romantic, and would be a fantastic date place. We sat on a bench overlooking the lake. “A-alexander...” I nervously squeaked. “Yes, Y/N?” He asked, gazing into my e/c eyes with a seemingly loving look. “I know we don’t truly know each other, but you make me feel so light and happy, I think I love you...” I confessed. A playful smirk appeared on his lips. His thumb gently swiped over my bottom lip. “You know what Y/N?” He asked me, leaning in close to me so I could feel his warm breath. “W-what?” I asked, feeling nervous. He paused a moment, but then said, “you would’ve made such a beautiful bridesmaid at my wedding.” He stood up, preparing to leave me. “Oh and by the way, thanks for the help in getting my debt plan through, I knew I could convince you to give me what I wanted.” He left. My heart shattered into a million pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter, yay! I hope you enjoy my writing so far. I realize it's kind of short and all, but I really am trying for y'all. I love y'all thanks for the kudos and reads! Also the first part is based off of this: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d1/d4/ee/d1d4eeebefe7fb26f08465f2c3245d49.png


	10. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this website deleted my draft for this chapter instead of posting it. So now instead of having it out today all pre-written, I’m sitting in the back of a car writing this. Hope you enjoy! Love y’all!

Normal POV except in 2nd again... but we all know it’s going to First at some point...

Your heart shattered into a million pieces. He just used you, like you were another piece in his game. You mentally criticized yourself for falling for him so easily and so quickly. You picked yourself up and got up from the bench, and started your walk home.

—timeskip about an hour brought to you by me forcing myself to make Alexander hurt the reader—

It’d been about an hour when you arrived back home. You were still lost in your own thoughts, looking for a way out of the clouded haze his words had left over your mind. He was MARRIED, yet he knew he was flirting with you and making you fall for him. You walked up to Thomas’ door, opening it. You heard yells coming from the kitchen. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW WHERE SHE IS?! YOU LEFT WITH HER! Y/N HASN'T COME BACK YET AND YOU'RE AT FAULT.” Thomas yelled. You peered around the corner and saw him screeching like a pterodactyl into the phone. “I SWEAR TO GOD HAMILTON IF YOU DID ANYTHING TO HER I’LL HAVE YOUR HEAD! I’LL DESTROY YOU'RE LEGACY AND ALL YOU'VE WORKED FOR!” He then clicked the phone off. You came into the room. “Y/N!” Thomas gasped, running towards you, “where the heck were you? I was so worried, I thought Hamilton had done something to you, wait why are there makeup streaks on your face...? You were crying, what did he do?” Thomas was adorable when he worried. “I was a fool... I fell for him, even though I didn’t even know him. He knew what he was doing, he knew he was flirting with me. Then he led me to a park and told me he was married and left me there.” You explained, tearing up a bit. Thomas hugged you tightly, “do you want me to destroy him? I’ll ruin his legacy in a finger snap.” You shook your head, even though you were heartbroken, you could fight your own battles.  
And when you were done with him, Alexander would be begging for Thomas to ruin his legacy.


	11. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally can update, my cellular didnt let me on the website earlier idk why. Anyways I had fun at Knott’s, besides Sierra Sidewinder. Never again. Btw I wrote a new book of Authors stuff, it will have the updates and all that in there so go check it out.

Normal POV (still in 2nd)

You were deviously plotting Hamilton’s demise. He was going to pay for breaking your heart. Thomas still continued to offer help, but you denied. You didn’t want to come off as weak or controlling. Also, Thomas could get in trouble with congress for first accepting Hamilton then contradicting his actions and firing back at him. As you worked on your evil scheme, you couldn’t help but think of the man who had warned you about Hamilton. You got up and knocked on Thomas’ door. “Hello? Oh Y/N, what’s up?” Thomas said, smiling. “What was the address of the other man that came over for the dinner?” You asked, completely oblivious to the fact that you didn’t know the man’s name. “Oh ummm 21, Chump Street.” Thomas said. “STOP BREAKING THE 4th WALL!” You screamed, but not actually, the author just got bored and is currently trying not to puke. “Oh okay,” you said, walking off in the middle of the night to go see a man you didn’t know. You got on the street, but then heard a noise, like footsteps coming from behind you. You went to turn around, but a hand grabbed you and snaked around your neck, something sharp placed against your esophagus. You let out a strangled cry for help, but it was quickly muffled by a dirty hand. An intoxicating smell filled your nose, like tobacco or cigars. A raspy voice filled your ears, “now now precious, whatcha doin out so late? Let’s go back and walk you home.” He began to drag you slightly, you kicked and flailed desperately. “HEY PUT HER DOWN YOU FAT SQUIDWARD!” A voice yelled, breaking the eery silence that attacked you. You immediately were dropped on the hard asphalt and a light scuttling of feet running away from you. You looked up at your savior and gasped...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER MUAHAHAHA I’ll update normally the rest of the week. When June begins expect daily updates. I love y’all ❤️ 


	12. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that cliffhanger. My friend almost killed me for it, haha. I’m on a bus back to my school, I hope you’re having a good day!

Aaron Burr’s POV (wow I actually changed POVs)

I was staring out at the black shadows that engulfed the outside. I was bored out of my mind, but my mind was wandering. I was thinking about that girl... Y/N. I wondered if she’d found out Alexander was married, or if he broke her heart and played her like a piece in his game. I hoped she was okay-! I was pulled from my thoughts by a strangled wail, seeming like a call for help. I grabbed my pocket knife and went out the front door. My eyes scanned the streets until I saw a girl being abducted by a filthy man. He held her captive and she flailed hopelessly against his grasp as he began dragging her away. I ran up “HEY! PUT HER DOWN YOU FAT SQUIDWARD!” I yelled. He immediately dropped the poor girl on the asphalt and scampered off to who knows where. I approached the girl, and she look up at me with her dazzling e/c eyes. She gasped when she looked up at me. “Y/N?” I sputtered, not believing my own eyes. “Oh um... I never got your name...” she said, turning a dark shade of red, but it was dark so I couldn’t tell. “Oh I’m Aa-“ I was cut off by the man walking back, this time with a bunch of thugs. I picked up Y/N bridal style, and raced to my house. I put her down and threw the door open, then slammed it shut once I pulled her inside. I locked it tight, and breathed heavily. I heard a soft grumbling, and the handle jiggled slightly. I stayed completely silent and Y/N was breathing lightly, as to not make much noise, alerting our presence. After what seemed like centuries they went back down the street into the distant darkness. Y/N and I let out a simultaneous sigh of relief. “Thank you so much!” She cried, giving me a tight hug. Her hugs were warm and made me feel tingly inside, and on my cheeks, which were getting progressively hotter. I wrapped my arms around her, engulfing her. I felt her smile against my chest. She pulled away, much too soon if you ask me, and looked me in the eyes. Gosh I loved her eyes. They sparkled like e/c colored diamonds, perfectly shining into my own. A rosy blush coated her cheeks, making her even more adorable. Goddamn I might love her, even though she STILL doesn’t know my name. (Yea you lil brown bean, I put that you never catch his name and I’m keeping that relevant as long as possible). Y/N looked at me, seeming embarrassed, then I realized I’d been staring. I quickly looked away, “so, what were you doing out there so late..?” I asked, looking back into her gorgeous eyes. “Oh... actually, I came to find you.” She said, making me feel warm inside. She came to find ME. “Why?” “To tell you, you were right about Hamilton. I was just a piece in his game and he was willing to do anything to win.” She said, a sad smile tugging at her lips. It broke my heart slightly, seeing her like this. Alexander would regret doing that to her, I would make sure of it. “I’ll be okay though, I’m already planning his unavoidable downfall.” She smiled wickedly, making me chuckle. I ruffled her h/c locks, “wait for it.” I smirked. She laughed, but rolled her eyes. “I’ll help you with your mission!” I said, feeling bolder from her sarcasm. “You will?” She inquired, her head tiltin slightly like a puppy’s. “Yep!” I nodded. “Thanks, ummmm” She still didn’t know my name. “Aar-“ a car horn interrupted me. I growled in frustration, did fate hate me enough to not let her know my name? (Yes, because the author is trying to keep this going for another chapter or 2). She giggled, “it’s like the universe is playing a big prank on us.” (Nope just the author). “Well anyways, I should get home, Thomas will be worried.” She walked up to the door. “Wait! You shouldn’t go out there now, those guys could still be there.” I said, stopping her from leaving. I couldn’t tell if I was being selfish and wanting her to stay longer, or if I was just trying to protect her. Either way, I couldn’t let her leave. “You’re right... is it okay if I crash here?” She asked. “Yea, you can have my bed. I’ll take the couch.” I offered. “You sure? I can take the couch, you don’t need to give me the bed.” She said, her kind little cinnamon bun side shining bright. “Yea I’m sure,” I said, smiling reassuringly. She smiled and went to my room to go to bed. “Goodnight!” We both said at the same time. She giggled her amazing giggle, before disappearing behind the bedroom door. I fell asleep, hoping this wouldn’t be the only time she slept in my bed.


	13. NOT A CHAPTER!!!!

So this isn’t a chapter, I know I said I’d have one out today... but I can’t. You can see the details in my Authors book. Also I’m making a Oneshots book in a few weeks. I need you to comment the ship you want me to do. It has to be Hamilton, and I will accept the x Reader ones. Thanks for all the reads, I will post 2 tomorrow to make up for today.


	14. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said I wouldn’t post today... but I had time and I’m a big procrastinator when it comes to hw... so this is coming out instead. Love ya!

Back to normal POV

You woke up in a super comfy bed. You were in a cocoon of blankets and comforters. You yawned and fell off the bed. You landed on carpet, so at least it was soft. You sat up and panicked, not knowing where you were. You then remembered you had slept over at the man’s house, whom you STILL didn’t know the name of, curse you damn author. “Wait author..? Why did that come to my mind. Huh, it’s like there’s an author writing this story and is putting these words in my brain then making me say them out loud.” You said, glaring at the sky. The author stared back, through the broken 4th wall, then decided, NOPE!

You woke up in a super comfy bed. You were in a cocoon of blankets and comforters. You yawned and fell off the bed. You landed on carpet, so at least it was soft. You sat up and panicked, not knowing where you were. You then remembered you had slept over at the man’s house, whom you STILL didn’t know the name of. (I love copy paste). You made your hair look somewhat decent then walked out of the room, after fixing the fallen blankets and pillows. You smelled the most amazing smell ever... F/F! You raced to the kitchen and saw the man cooking F/F (if your favorite food is ice cream, then he’s cooking ice cream on a pan). “IS THAT F/F?!” You screeched like a pterodactyl at the top of your lungs. He jumped up so high he hit his head on the cabinet above him. He turned around t face you, chucking with a bump on his head. “Sorry...” you said, smothering the fit of giggles. Finally you let it break loose and fell on the floor giggling. He towered over you, “rawr!” You squealed and giggled when he tickled you. Then the smoke detector went off and he had to put out a small fire.


	15. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its coming out so late in the day, but at least it's still on time. Anyways, if you want a Oneshots book I need you to comment your requests. You can comment multiple, also you can include what type of oneshot you want, fluff, angst, etc...  
> Love you! <3

Y/N POV 2nd POV still

You got back up, still giggling. You couldn't believe that he'd burnt F/F. "How about we head to (favorite breakfast place) instead?" He asked sheepishly. "Sure!" You smiled like a kid in a candy shop. He smiled back, enchanted by your adorableness. You got in his car, and drove to (favorite breakfast place). A very pretty waitress seated you, and you felt slightly jealous of her looks. You shook it off, not wanting to come off as jealous or petty. "Now darling, what can I get you to drink?" She said, clearly flirting, but not with the man, with YOU. (HA! I'm not THAT basic). You blushed, feeling a bit weird, you were (your sexuality, and yes confused can be a sexuality), and you weren't attracted to her, even though she was pretty. "Umm I'll have... (favorite drink) please," you smiled softly. She smiled very brightly at you, then scribbled something on her notepad, then she turned to the man, "and for you?" "I'll have an espresso please," he smiled at her, but she just crinkled her nose in disgust. She scribbled on her notepad, "I'll be right back." She skipped off, humming a sweet melody. "Uh... okay then," you giggled, feeling awkward. The man laughed awkwardly back, "so, I guess you don't know my name still." (He glared at the author. *le sweats nervously* "u-uhhh... heheh...) "Oh yea," you giggled. "My name is Aaro-" he was cut off by the waitress coming back with your drinks. "Here you are lovely," she addressed you, putting your drink on the table. "Oh and for you," she said, putting the man's drink in front of him. "Are you ready to order?" She asked you sweetly. "Oh, give me a second, you can take his order first," you said, grabbing the menu. "Nah, I can wait," she smiled at you, a rosy glow seeming to illuminate her. Your eyes skimmed over the menu, "I'll get the (breakfast food)." You said. "Okay dolly, and anything for you, sir..." she held out sir in a long sarcastic tone. "Um, the crepes with blueberry and Nutella please," The man smiled. "Okay." She said, bouncing off with our orders and menus. "Well anyways, where were we?" You asked, looking back at the man. "I almost got to tell you my name," he huffed, looking frustrated. "Haha, it's hilarious how this keeps happening to us." You said. You guessed you have to wait another day (chapter) to find out his name.


	16. Chapter 10

Burr’s POV

Y/N still didn’t know my name. I don’t know what kind of curse this is, it’s just my name, so why can’t she know it? Anyways, we waited for our food to come out (haha like me). That waitress was getting on my nerves, she flirted shamelessly with Y/N. I’m not against anyone’s sexuality, I just don’t want anyone besides me flirting with Y/N. Was that jealousy? I’m not sure anymore... but maybe it is, since I’ve begun to develop feelings for Y/N. I was snapped out of my daze by Y/N waving her hand in front of my face. “Yo, A. Earth to A...” she said. Wait... A? “Huh? What?” I asked her. “You spaced out,” She said, a giggle in her voice. I chuckle, “sorry, also why A?” “Since I only know your name starts with an A I’m going to call you A, until you can finally tell me without being interrupted,” she explained. “Oh, I like it.” I smiled warmly. My hand slowly drifted across the table, towards hers. Y/N looked a bit taken aback, but soon reached over a bit towards my hand with hers. Our fingertips were mere centimeters away, almost touching. I was just about to close the gap, when our waitress came back, holding our food. “So I got the wonderful (breakfast food) for the lovely lady,” she said, placing down Y/N’s food, making the gap between us wider. “Way to ruin the moment...” I grumbled quietly to myself. Y/N cocked her head to the side, not hearing me. The waitress however, heard me and looked ticked off. “Here’s your food. Hope you choke.” She said the last part so only I could hear, I felt a bit scared. “Remember if you want to put in a good note, the name’s Carlie!” She smiled, then skipped off to the next table. Y/N was giggling, and I still felt scared that maybe my food was poisoned. Still, I ate my food and made small talk with Y/N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to send requests! Love y’all! Also I'm attempting to update more if you couldn’t tell. Kk byeeeee


	17. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun with this chapter, but Carlie is growing on me. This might be a slight Carlie x Reader, but only slightly. Anyways I hope you like it. Comment oneshot requests and if you want Carlie to be incorporated more into the story. Love you ❤️

Carlie POV (Oof this is new)

I watched in pure jealousy as that gorgeous girl ate with that average man. He didn’t deserve her, and she shouldn’t have to be with a man like HIM. I know men are bad, they do horrendous things to pretty girls. Physically and emotionally. I’d know, I was in a relationship with a man. His name was Brian, he was sweet and kind, but he wasn’t afraid to fight for me. He was strong, had blonde hair that he gelled daily. He and freckles and glasses that made every girl swoon. He was perfect, at least he seemed to be. A year after we began dating I noticed he spent more and more time with girls that I didn’t know. I thought I was just being paranoid, but deep inside my heart I knew there was something there. The next month I caught him cheating, but I didn’t leave him right away. That was my mistake. I gave him a second chance, and he cheated again. Then I left him, I realized all men were horrible to women, no man could be 100% kind and trusting. That’s when I realized I was homoflexible, meaning I preferred women, and only in special circumstances would I date a man. I strutted up to the girl’s table once again, “oh honey would you like another napkin?” I asked. “Oh, um sure.” She said, a smile playing at her beautiful lips. I handed her a napkin, but little did she know my number was on it, so smooth I know. I smirked as she took it from me, then grabbed her phone and opened the contacts app. I watched as she typed in my name and number. The man gawked at us, but I just sent him an evil smirk. I collected their plates and put the check down. They payed up, and left. I blew the girl a kiss as she left, which she pretended to catch. Then my phone vibrated and I saw the most amazing name pop up in a message.   
‘Thanks for the hospitality, the name’s Y/N.’


	18. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m working on daily uploads, maybe I can do it. The Oneshots book will come out June 1st, I have 3 stories of my own, and 1 request so far. Please comment your requests. Love y’all!

Normal POV 

You giggled when A got all salty about Carlie. “You know I just did it to be nice, I’m not attracted to her. I mean she’s really pretty and all, but I’m not into her like that,” you explained to him. He growled slightly and nodded, though you knew he was upset. You couldn’t understand why, you weren’t with him or anything like that. You didn’t really know him too well, and on top of all that, you still didn’t know his name! You sighed, feeling annoyed with your emotions that confused you so much. We got to his car and he silently drove me to Thomas’ house. We pulled up in the driveway, he finally broke the silence, “you didn’t have to accept the number...” he said softly. This annoyed you so much, he was blaming this on YOU? Carlie was the one flirting! “Fine! Then it was MY fault then?” You asked, rage bubbling inside of you. “I only meant-“ he began, but you cut him off. “You only meant WHAT? Sure, maybe I shouldn’t have taken the number, but why would you care? We don’t even truly know each other, you don’t know if I like you! I don’t know if you like me! I don’t understand why you’re jealous! If that’s jealousy you’re expressing. So tell me, what did you mean?” You growled at him. “I only meant that you didn’t have to take the number m, even with her pressuring you could’ve said no,” he mumbled just loud enough for me to hear. “Fine.” You hissed, getting out of his car. You stormed up to the front door. “Y/N wait! I’m sorry! I-“ you didn’t hear what else he was trying to say, because you’d already walked inside Thomas’ house and slammed the front door. “Yes mister officer, I haven’t seen her since last night. She told me she was heading out, to 21 Chump Street.” You heard Thomas say, worry laced in his voice. You walked into the lobby, where Thomas stood with an officer who was writing stuff in a notepad. “Hey Tommy!” You said, walking up to them. “That’s her, thanks for your time mister officer.” Thomas said, letting the officer take his leave. Once the officer left, Thomas closed the door and turned to you, “where the hell were you?”


	19. Hiatus

You’ve probably noticed my inactivity on this book. I don’t have a plan to where is going also my other books are doing so much better than this one, so I’m not going’s to update this book for a while. It’s not getting deleted, I just won’t update it until I feel inspiration. My other books will still be updated regularly, or as regularly as I can. Anyways, hope you like my other books! Please go check them out!


	20. A/n

Hey guys that still read this. I doubt anyone still does actually, but in case anyone reads this, then here is what I need to say.

This was my first ever posted fanfiction story, so I’m not surprised it didn’t do so well, especially considering Burr is a less liked character in the musical to a lot of people. Anyways, I had so many ideas for this book, but I either forget them all or lost interest in them. The story won’t be continued. It’s on permanent hiatus. You probably won’t agrue, but anyone who does, you can’t change my mind on this. Slowly, I’m losing interest in the Hamilton fandom, I wish I wasn’t but I’m getting into other things. The Oneshots book will still be updated for a while until I finish it, if I ever decide there’s an ending to it. 

I’ll give you an ending to the story:  
Y/n realized she was hard on A, she goes and tells him she’s sorry. She ends up dating him and finding out his name is Aaron Burr. The next month he cheats on her, she gets upset. Carlie and her get together then Carlie finds “the one”. Then Burr ends his affair, he comes back and Y/n forgives him then they get married 2 years later.   
The end.

Okay, that was it. Love y’all, please read my other books. Love y’all!!!!!!


End file.
